Angel of Winter
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Chaos has four seasonal angels: Spring, angel of Spring, Sonny, angel of Summer, Autumn, angel of fall, and Snow, angel of Winter, the youngest. When Snow shows up at Camp Half-Blood, bleeding and injured, Annabeth will use him to her advantage to find out what happened to Percy. (The rating may be off: I apologize if it is)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you heard something Jason? Maybe you just imagined it!"

Jason gave an impatient huff.

"I didn't imagine it Annabeth! I know what I heard, and it sounded like a fight you know? There were grunts of pain and everything! Someone could be seriously hurt! You know as well as I do that if Percy were still here and he'd heard it then you wouldn't hesitate to find out what happened."

Annabeth looked away, causing Jason to feel immediately guilty. It had been three or four years since anyone had heard from Percy. He'd gone with Grover to find new Demigods, but when Grover had returned he was alone. He said Percy had disappeared overnight. No matter how hard Poseidon tried, he couldn't find Percy's location and on Percy's 20th birthday, gave up.

Jason sighed, but continued silently forward until her heard Annabeth's whisper of his name. He turned around in confusion, and froze as he set eyes on what had stopped Annabeth.

Lying there, unconscious and bloody, snow white feathers torn loose around him, was an angel. Jason looked up and met Annabeth's eyes as she whispered

"Get help."

Jason didn't need to be told twice. He took off back in the direction of camp. Annabeth watched Jason go, and for a moment she felt sadness that it wasn't Percy. She turned back to the angel at her feet as he let out a whimper. She quickly knelt down to his level and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Immediately icey blue eyes shot open and he let out a cry of pain as he jostled his destroyed wings in his attempt to get away from her. Annabeth removed her hand and began attempting to calm the frightened angel.

"Hey!" She said in a whisper so as not to scare him even more. "Calm down! It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't relax, if possible he panicked even more as his breath sped up ten times faster. Before Annabeth could attempt to calm the strange angel again she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned her head to find Chiron, followed by Jason, Leo Valdez, Will Solace, and another son of Apollo. They slowed as they approached and Chiron called out

"Annabeth! Is he okay?!"

Immediately Annabeth signaled for them to try and keep quiet as the angel beside her flinched violently at Chiron's voice. She slowly stood and walked over to Chiron as Leo, Will and the other Apollo son snuck over to the angel. Annabeth looked over at Chiron. She frowned at the expression on his face, which was one of familiarity.

"Chiron? Who is he?"

Instead of answering, Chiron called softly over to Leo.

"Leo step away from him please. Will and John you can continue."

Jason and Annabeth frowned, looked up at Chiron in confusion.

"Why?" Jason asked worriedly. "Chiron who is he?"

Chiron looked away, back towards Will, John and the angel before answering

"Let's get him to the safety of camp in case whatever left him here come back. The I'll answer any questions you have."

Time-skip

An hour later, once the strange angel was unconscious once more up in a bedroom of the Big House, Chiron began to answer questions.

"The angel upstairs is the Winter Angel of Chaos. He has power over snow, ice and anything found during the winter season. Leo, I told you to back away from him because he was over heating. Since it's summer, it's much hotter than the Angel of Winter is accustomed to. That's probably another reason something got the jump on him as I've heard the Chaos Angels are very skilled fighters. Leo, your body temperature is hotter than a normal persons so I knew if you got too close, you might make him weaker."

Annabeth, Jason, and Leo nodded until Annabeth asked

"If he's an Angel of Winter, then what's he doing flying around in the summer?"

Before Chiron could answer, Will spoke from the doorway.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's awake. Just be nice okay? He's pretty skittish."

Chiron nodded at Will in thanks, and he, Annabeth, Jason and Leo ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Before they walked in, Chiron spoke.

"Keep in mind he's most likely to be terrified of us okay? So just tone it down."

The Demigods nodded, and slowly entered the room. The angel was awake, but instead of being in the bed, he was holed up in a corner farthest from the door, a look of sheer terror plastered across his face. His wings, now healed were wrapped tightly around his body in the form of a shield. Chiron gave a small smile as he spoke quietly.

"Hello. We're not going to hurt you. We're friends okay? I just want to ask a few questions. Is that okay? It's not an interrogation I just want to make sure everything's okay."

The angel didn't answer. Chiron's soft look fell to one of worry for a moment, but he quickly brushed it off.

"My name is Chiron. I'm a centaur and a trainer of heroes. Do you know where you are? What country?"

The angel stared at the trainor and demigods in silence, before whispering quietly

"The United States of America."

Chiron nodded, trying hard not to appear frightening.

"That's right. Do you know what state?"

The angel watched him, before shaking his head slowly. Chiron sighed, and chose not to ask another question as he saw the angels fear continued to rack up every second. Chiron smiled lightly.

"Well we'll let you get some rest."

He then turned, and signaled for the demigods to follow.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Leo was talking.

"How can he be in New York and not know where he is? What is he crazy?!"

Annabeth immediately smacked Leo upside the head.

"For one thing Leo, he can probably hear you. For another thing he's scared. Maybe he does know where he is but panicked. I read that the Angels of Chaos are always prepared to be taken and interrogated for information on Chaos. That's probably what he thought it was."

Chiron nodded in agreement, but before any of them could speak again, Mr. D called up the stairs.

"Chiron? There's some really ticked off man down here requesting to see you."

Chiron and the demigods shared a glance, before descending the stairs, into the main room. They all froze as they set eyes on the man standing there. He wore a long black robe which showed the galaxy, swirling stars and all. He was pale like Hades, with short black hair. His eyes seemed endless. The expression on his face was utterly horrifying. Chiron quickly bowed, and Annabeth, Jason and Leo followed in suit. The man took in a deep breath as though attempting to keep himself calm. After a few seconds, he spoke in a voice that seemed everywhere at once.

"I assume you know who I am?"

The demigods stood as Chiron answered

"Of course Lord Chaos."

When he said the name, Leo pulled Jason, and Annabeth over to the side and hissed in their ears,

"That's Chaos! What if he thinks we kidnapped and tortured his angel?"

Annabeth slowly pushed Leo away as she said

"I'm sure Chiron will deal with it!"

Before another word could be said, a voice called out in a whisper from behind the demigods.

"Fatcher."

Being half Greek, Annabeth easily translated the word to english. She frowned.

"Father?"

She whispered. Jason shrugged, and they turned around to find the injured Angel of Winter rushing over to Chaos, his wings hugging his body tightly. Just as the angel reached Chaos, he collapsed. Luckily he was close enough that Chaos was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Chaos quickly kneeled in front of his weak angel and began muttering in Greek.

"Chióni . Ti synévi? Eísai kalá? Ímoun tóso anisychoún ." ( _Snow. What happened? Are you alright? I was so worried.)_

Annabeth slowly stepped forward.

"Snow? Is that his name?"

Chaos lifted his head quickly, sending a quick glare in Annabeth's direction.

"You'd be wise to hold your tongue daughter of Athena."

Annabeth quickly closed her mouth, and stepped backwards to Jason and Leo. Chaos continued to stare at her, until Snow, if that was the angels name, began whispering quickly in greek.

"Eímai mia chará patéra . Ímoun epíthesi , allá óchi apó aftoús tous anthrópous . Mou ésose . An den ítan gi 'aftoús tha íthela na écho pethánei ." ( _I'm fine father. I was attacked but not by these people. They saved me. If it weren't for them I would've died.)_

Chaos looked up at Annabeth, Chiron and the others.

"Snow tells me you're the ones who saved him. Is this true?"

Annabeth and Jason stepped forward.

"Yes sir. Jason here heard the sounds of a fight a few hours ago and he lead me out so we could find out what had happened. Then we found your angel."

Chaos nodded and looked down at Snow before speaking to Chiron.

"How soon after he was attacked was he found?"

Chiron opened his mouth, but looked over at Jason for help. Jason stepped forward slightly

"I'm not sure sir. Maybe an hour? Less? More?"

Chaos sighed, before standing, and slowly helping Snow stand. Once both were standing side by side, Chaos supporting Snow, he spoke.

"Can you protect him here? He's too wounded to be out there at the moment, and he's our prophet. He knows every single prophecy that the oracle ever spoke. He hears them a mere five minutes after your oracle speaks them. But he knows exactly what each line means and he knows how each one will end. My enemies will get wind that his is injured very quickly and I can't protect him at the moment."

Chiron stepped forward once Chaos was done speaking.

"Of course Lord Chaos. He will be well cared for here I promise."

Chaos nodded, and turned to Snow, whose wings still remained close to his body.

"Prépei na fýgo tóra chióni . Aftoí oi ánthropoi tha sas prostatéfsei . Ypóschomai. An symveí káti , profiteía í káti tétoio , epikoinoníste mazí mou amésos." ( _I have to go now Snow. These people will protect you. I promise. If anything happens, Prophecy or anything like that, contact me right away.)_

Snow gave a nod, and the next thing the demigods knew, Chaos was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Annabeth paced quickly back and forth in the meeting room of the Big House, waiting for the other counselors to show for the meeting. After a few moments, Chiron and the rest of the seven, who'd been watching her finally decided to put a stop to it.

"Annabeth-"

Chiron began. He was suddenly cut off by a whisper from behind.

"You all knew Perseus Jackson didn't you?"

They all turned to face Snow who'd been getting stronger and braver over the weeks. They looked at each other in confusion before stepping closer to the angel who took a small step back.

"Did you know him?"

Annabeth asked. Snow shrugged.

"I've heard of him."

Annabeth shared a look with Chiron as she stepped towards Snow. He didn't move away. Instead he stepped closer for once as he said in his whispery voice

"He loved you. You know? With all his heart. He didn't leave on purpose. I hope you know that."

Annabeth placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry. Snow looked away as her first tear fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Sonny was right! I can't do anything right and all I do is ruin everything."

Annabeth wiped away her tears as she asked in a choked voice

"Who's Sonny?"

Snow looked up with a sad look on his face.

"The angel of Summer. Then there's Spring, angel of...Spring. And Autumn. Angel of fall. None of them like me."

Annabeth frowned, now fully curious

"Why not? What's not to like about you?"

Snow sighed, before closing his eyes and muttering under his breath. Louder but still a whisper he answered

"The way Chaos chooses his angels. He usually picks someone, mortal most of the time, who's dying of old age, who've done good in their life. Then he makes them young and immortal. But when he made me...according to Sonny he saved me out of pity. I was a demigod. I went through the Giant war and the Titan war. It was after the second war that I'd been attacked and was dying. Chaos had saved me and made me immortal but he'd removed my memories in order to keep me safe. Sonny said he wishes I would have died. He says I don't deserve to live."

Annabeth's eyes went wide, and she walked forward, placing a hand on his arm. She froze, having expected him to pull away, shocked when he didn't. She licked her lips, feeling herself begin to blush before she said

"I think you're amazing Snow. I'm glad you're alive. You deserve it. Don't listen to Sonny."

Snow closed his eyes, and the next words shocked everyone in the room.

"I didn't listen to Sonny when he told me to stay away from New York. That's why I was in the condition you found me in. He'd attacked me with the intent to kill me. Or make me fall. But the last Winter Angel who fell before me became a monster."

Annabeth frowned as Chiron asked

"Who was the last Winter Angel?"

Snow sighed, before pulling himself up to his full height of six foot, his wings slightly raising for the first time in weeks as he spoke out

"Lord Kronos. Titan of time."


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

Next chapter.

Snow had been at Camp Half-Blood for near three weeks and he was healing magnificently according to Will Solace. He was still quiet, though he's assured Chiron that he simply talked in a whisper all the time and it wasn't part of his condition. Most of the time, he sat alone, holed up in his room in the Big House. As the first month began to roll to a close, ANnabeth became fed up, adn decided to find out what he was so afraid of once and for all.

She pushed through the door, not even bothering to knock. The angel, unprepared for it, jumped and shot a blast of snow in her direction. Annabeth shrieked and ducked as the blast flew over her head. Once she'd recovered, she walked over to the angel. He tried hard to look brave, but Annabeth detected a hint of fear in his eyes. She softened her expression as she spoke.

"You always hang out up here. How come? Why don't you come down and join us?"

Snow shifted where he stood, before speaking.

"It's too hot for me. It's uncomfortable and I feel dizzy and sick. Does it bother you that I'm up here all the time?"

Annabeth shrugged, seating herself on the bed. Snow remained standing. After a few seconds he approached her.

"I know this sounds weird, but I feel a….connection to you. I don't know why it's just like….as soon as I saw you I knew you'd never hurt me. But that's stupid right? I mean, everyone I've ever met, all they do is hurt me."

Annabeth frowned.

"Are you talking about the other angels?"

Snow nodded.

"Sonny doesn't like me because I'm winter. Spring and Autumn just go along with Sonny. Do...do you like me?"

Annabeth laughed, but stopped as Snow looked down, sadly. She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes, before frowning, tilting his head to the right before asking

"Are you a daughter of Athena?"

Annabeth frowned at the change of topic, but nodded all the same. Snow smiled.

"Athena is one of my favorite goddesses. I'm not sure why though."

Annabeth laughed lightly. She didn't know why, but she felt herself slowly falling for this strange angel. She wished she wasn't, only three years after Percy, but she could feel herself slowly moving on and their was nothing she could do about it. So, without even thinking it through, Annabeth stood on her toes, and landed a kiss, right on Snow's lips.

And he kissed her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously, on Angel of Winter:

 _Without even thinking it through, Annabeth stood on her toes, and landed a kiss, right on Snow's lips._

 _And he kissed her back._

 **New chapter**

 **I own nothing**

 **Annabeth POV**

I pulled back suddenly, gasping both for air and in shock. Snow opened his icy blue eyes and gazed down at me. I placed a hand over my mouth, the memory of his soft lips on mine still fresh in my mind

"Oh gods." I said, suddenly realizing what I'd just done. "Snow! I'm so so sorry! I don't what came over me."

I stopped halfway through my apology as I realised Snow was smiling, not frowning.

"You're not frowning. Why?"

Snow gave a small smile, just barely revealing his perfect teeth.

"Because...Annabeth, when I'm with you? I don't feel...so alone. I don't feel like that one freak mixed in with all the popular kids."

I smiled, and found myself tracing his face with my hand. He sighed, and my smile fell as he gently pulled my hand away from his face.

"I love you Annabeth, but...I can't be with you."

My mouth dropped open, and I took a step back.

"W-why?"

I tried not to feel too hurt, that I'd done from the beginning we could never be, but I'd felt so lonely until I'd met Snow. I'd been hoping to find a man who'd take my mind off of Percy for some time, even if it was only five minute. Snow sighed, and turned away from me as he struggled to find the right words to explain.

"It's….complicated. You know how...there are girls who give up being with men to follow Lady Artemis?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, continuing despite not knowing if I was aware of what he was talking about.

"It's like that you know? Being an angel. We sacrifice everything, and our entire immortal lives are dedicated to Chaos. Serving him, obeying him, and following him without question. Chaos used to be fine with his angels having a significant other in their life, but when Kronos's wife, Rhea, caused him to fall and become dark, Chaos knew it was too dangerous, both for his angel and their significant other. If I were to love you Annabeth, I'd be giving up everything. My entire life. My way of living."

I knew it was selfish to ask this of him, to ask him to turn his back on everything, but i couldn't help it.

"Why won't you?"

He turned back around to face me, and in his eyes I saw a flash of regret as the next words came out of his mouth.

"Because it's all I know. I don't know who I was in my past life. I'm sorry Annabeth. I just can't."

I nodded, suddenly finding it hard not to cry. Because for some reason, while he spoke in his whispery voice, I didn't see Snow, Angel of Winter standing before me rejecting me. I saw Percy. And it hurt me more than it should have. I pulled up my shoulders, turning myself into a strong, independent woman.

"It's alright Snow. I get it. Can we at least be friends?"

Snow sent me the beautiful smile of his, similer to Percy's in so many ways.

"Of course."

 **Later that night.**

 **Dining pavilion**

 **Snow POV**

I sighed, and I gazed over the demigods as they ate dinner. Having no need to eat, I told Chiron I'd stand outside the pavilion and keep watch. He'd smiled but not told me no. So I stood there in silence, thinking over my moment with Annabeth. Could I do it? Give up everything I've ever known to be with a girl I've only known for a month?

Before I had the chance to think over this anymore, a sudden heat wave blasted me from all sides. Completely unprepared for the sudden warmth, I'd let my guard down. My body over reacted, the heat getting under my skin adn before I knew what had happened, my vision was going black and I was unconscious.

TIME SKIP (Like, five minutes)

When I managed to peel my eyes open once more, I found myself nose to nose with the hotter of the four seasons. Sonny, Angel of Summer. His eyes were alight with rage, forcing out his natural body heat onto me, making me weak, and lightheaded. He shook me hard, where he held me up by the collar of my shirt. I groaned, trying hard to stay conscious.

"I told you to stay away from New York Winter!"

Sonny growled out, choosing to use my season rather than my name. I closed my eyes, trying to focus, but Sonny got the wrong direction, adn shook me even harder, forcing a pathetic whimper out of me as I tried to peel open my eyes. He sneered at me, before dropping my limp body to the ground. I fell with a thud, unable to stop myself, or lift myself up. I opened my eyes as I was pushed onto my back. I felt sweat pouring down my face and back as Sonny kicked up the temperature, knowing too much would kill me.

"You're pathetic you know that? Spring, Autumn and I were created as season because we deserved it! Because we'd done good in life. But you know why you were created? Because Chaos took pity on you! You never had any real talent. You can't even fly."

My eyes went wide as Spring and Autumn hauled me to my knees. Once I was there, they each grabbed hold of one of my wings. I looked up at Sonny, with fear in my eyes.

"Sonny! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I'll leave I promise! Please don't make me fall!"

Sonny grinned, and grasped me by the throat, cutting off any other words, as well as my oxygen supply. He lifted a hand to give Spring and Autumn the signal to cause the fall, but before he could, Chiron's voice spoke from the pavilion.

"Is there a problem?"

Sonny froze, and looked back at the old centaur. Immediately the three older seasons dropped me, and I collapsed to the ground, as Sonny's heat wave became too much for me. I lost consciousness just after I heard Sonny say

"We'll be back for him. All we need is for him to remember. Then it's all over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth paced around the infirmary. Two days before, Sonny had come and attacked Snow. The young Angel of Winter had been unconscious ever since. Annabeth had been by his side for every second. Every now and then he'd twitch, and murmur something, but remain comatose.

On the third day, Will Solace walked in to find Annabeth seated next to Snow just like always, running her hands through his winter hair. Will smirked, and walked up to the daughter of Athena, trying not to scare her as he spoke in a whisper

"I haven't seen you this physically close to anyone since Percy."

Annabeth gave a small smile, not taking her gaze off the angel as she said

"Yeah. It's just, he reminds me of Percy kinda. You know?"

She looked up at Will as she asked the last question. Will shrugged.

"I haven't interacted with him too much you know? He kinda stays quiet and keeps to himself. I know this is horrible to say, but I kinda hope he leaves soon. After that display two days ago, I'm starting to think it's more dangerous than safe for him here."

Annabeth nodd. Suddenly, Snow sat up, gasping for air. Unprepared for the movement, ANnabeth screamed, falling from her chair. Snow looked around the room in fear, before demanding of Will

"Chaos. Now!"

Will stuttered for a moment, before rushing out of the room to find Chiron and summon Chaos. ANnabeth slowly pulled herself from the floor. She carefully placed a hand on Snow's shoulder, but pulled back. He was burning up, and something told her that wasn't a good thing for an Angel of Winter.

Before Annabeth could try and find someway to cool him down, Chiron rushed in followed closely by Chaos.

The creator of the universe rushed over to his panicking Angel, and grasped Snow by the shoulders.

"Snow! Look at me! What is it? What's wrong?"

Snow took a moment or two to get his breathing half under control before he began to speak

"The Son of Poseidon will be discovered, the Mark of Chaos will be uncovered. The world will fall into dark and despair unless the Angel of Winter takes to the air"

Then Snow gasped, and went limp, his body collapsing into Chaos waiting arms. Annabeth watched, and after a moment she could hear rough sobs forcing their way through Snow's throat. Chaos immediately began shushing him.

Annabeth quietly moved over to Chiron and whispered

"Chiron what was that?"

Chiron continued watched Chaos soothe his angel, before answering

"That was a prophecy."

Annabeth frowned.

"I thought only the Oracle spoke prophecies?"

CHiron nodded.

"She did speak this one. Five minutes ago."

Annabeth opened her mouth in shock, but no words came out. It took Chaos a good twenty minutes before he was able to calm Snow down. Once his angel was unconscious once more, he stood slowly, laying Snow down on his back, before slowly walking over to ANnabeth, WIll and Chiron.

"It takes a lot out of him if you can't tell."

Chiron nodded, and Annabeth couldn't help but ask

"He was crying. Does, does it hurt?"

Chaos sighed.

"He's told me before he gets a killer headache just before he 'hears' the prophecies. The reason he cries is because he can see what each line means, and how the prophecy will end. For example, there was a prophecy which said

'You shall travel to find the son who has gone, a creature will of hell will spawn and fall. Your life will flash before your eyes, and the love of your life will take flight.'

When he got a glimpse of this prophecy, he saw Annabeth Chase, searching for Percy Jackson. She was attacked by a dracne (?) but was able to destroy it fairly quickly, though in that fight she was knocked unconscious and had dreams and nightmares of everything her and Percy had gone through. And, the last line….well, he won't tell me what he saw."

Annabeth's mouth fell open, and she moved forward as she asked

"Does he get every prophecy when anyone goes on a quest?"

Chaos sighed sadly.

"Yes. Every single one. And before you ask your next question, yes. It is as painful as this one was."

Annabeth gasped, and Will spoke

"So everytime we've sent a demigod on a quest either to look for Percy or something else, Snow has been getting these terrible headaches?"

Chaos sighed, and nodded sadly

"It's the cost of being an Angel of Winter. That, and when riled up, impossible to stop. If he gets attached to someone, he'll feel the need to protect them from anything. Believe me, he'd dangerous when enraged. Remember that blizzard a year ago?"

Annabeth nodded slowly. Chaos smirked.

"That was Snow. Unfortunately, once his powers get going, it's impossible for him to shut them down, even if he manages to calm himself down. That's when I have to step in. Gods know he's hurt people more than he's intended. He's a sweet soul. He really is. He just has a lot of self hatred."

Annabeth watched as Chaos slowly walked over, and tucked the sheets in lightly around Snow, before disappearing. As Annabeth, turned to leave with Chiron, leaving Will with the unconscious angel, one thought was going through her mind.

 _We're going to find Percy after all this time._

 **Forgot to say above: I own nothing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Hope you're all enjoying it. Just wanna say, Reviews show me people love my story, and they give me a reason to keep writing. But anyway, ON TO THE STORY**

 **Chapter 6**

Snow opened his eyes slowly, the scenes from his vision of the prophecy still playing through his mind. He shuddered, before slowly pulling himself into a seated position and gazing around. He closed his eyes, digging the heels of his hands into his eyelids, groaning aloud. He jumped as a voice to his right spoke.

"So you're kinda like an Oracle right?"

Snow frowned, and looked over to find a young girl with fire red hair, and paint splattered jeans. He tilted his head the side as he regarded her. After a second he spoke, back to a whisper.

" _You're_ the Oracle aren't you?"

The girl laughed, grinning.

"Yep. What gave it away?"

Snow shrugged, his wings slightly rustling, giving away his agitation.

"I just knew. You were a friend of Percy Jackson weren't you?"

The girl looked away, nodding. Snow dropped his gaze as well, suddenly feeling guilty for asking. After a second, the Oracle lifted her head, and held out her hand.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She said, introducing herself. With a grin she added, "The Oracle."

Snow smirked, and placed his cold hand in hers as he said

"Snow. Winter Angel and Prophet of Chaos."

Rachel nodded approvingly.

"Wow. Pretty hefty title there. You always introduce yourself like that?"

Snow shrugged, slowly pulled his wings unconsciously closer.

"Only when introducing myself to the Oracle. It's a dangerous world out there. You never know who's on your side and who's against it."

Rachel sighed, nodding. After a few seconds she asked.

"When Percy disappeared...did you know it was going to happen?"

Snow opened his mouth, but closed it just as quickly. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh.

"I hadn't actually been created yet. Chaos might have seen it himself but I don't know. I never really asked. I'd actually never heard of this 'Percy Jackson' before arriving here at this Camp."

Rachel nodded. After a moment, she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be hidden by the Mist? I mean, I'm pretty sure mortals would over react to seeing an angel flying around in the sky."

Snow laughed, grinning.

"I usually am yes." He said. "But I feel safe here. But after Sonny all those days ago, I'm thinking I'm not as safe here as Chaos thought I would be."

Rachel nodded, and stood as Snow did.

"I've gotta say from the sound of it you've come a long way since you've arrived. Talking to people and everything."

Snow shrugged.

"Well, people here seem to like me."

Rachel nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks. Under her breath she muttered

"I like you."

Before Snow could even ask what she'd said, her lips were on his.

She kissed him.

But he didn't kiss her back, instead, let her continue, until common sense overruled. She pulled back gasping, just as Annabeth had done. Rachel watched the angel in shock, before fleeing. Snow watched her leave, and as soon as she was gone, let himself drop down onto her chair she'd left behind.

He suddenly felt so confused and conflicted. He'd never been in love before, but when Annabeth had kissed him it'd somehow felt... _right._ Familier. But with Rachel, Snow had felt as though he would have been betraying Annabeth if he'd given in and kissed Rachel. So he hadn't.

He sat there, for a good five minutes, head in his hands.

"What's the matter with me?" He asked himself. He sighed, tangling his hands in his snow white hair. He closed his eyes tightly, and for a second he saw a flash of a time he didn't even remember living through.

It was him and Annabeth kissing. Only two things were different. In the vision, he had black hair and green eyes. And instead of being in his room in the Big House, they were underwater. Snow opened his eyes. He turned to a nearby mirror, but stumbled back just as fast.

"What the-?"

He muttered. For only a moment, his icy blue eyes, had been sea green.

 **Ooh! Plot twist there huh? I gotta say, I'm just as surprised as you all are. Anyway, there's chapter 6. Enjoy and review. Any guesses as to who Snow is? :) I did just kinda tell you but still… Also, someone asked what Snow looks like. I'm very sorry if I wasn't clear or never put it in. He has snow white wings with ice blue highlights. His eyes are icy blue, and his hair and skin or snow white. Hope that helps. He wears a light blue T-shirt, and white jeans. Guy loves his white. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you're the so called Angel of Winter?"

Snow turned, from his post by the dining pavilion to find Amanda Porter, daughter of Ares, and a few other Ares kids, striding up to him, all confident like. Snow internally groaned. He'd heard a lot about Ares and he didn't want to have to deal with his offspring. But they came up to him none the less, so he chose to paint a picture of comfort and calm upon his face.

"I am yes. You must be Amanda Porter, daughter of Ares."

She froze for a second, before continuing forwards. She sneered at him as she got closer.

"You're pretty pathetic you know? Letting a little bit of heat get to you! Weak!"

Snows wings stiffened and drew closer at the insult. Snow then forced himself to take a deep breath, before pulling himself up high as he spoke.

"Well I'm the Angel of Winter. Heat and I just don't get along."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I can sense your fear you know. You must think you're all that, coming in here like some big tough guy! I heard what the Angel of Summer was saying to you. You can't even fly?! Really!?"

Snow shrugged, trying hard not to cower in fear as he'd always done. Luckily for him, ANnabeth arrived at his elbow.

"Amanda, you're new at Camp. We get it! You're a daughter of Ares, that doesn't mean you have to put people down every chance you get. Besides. I think it's sweet that Snow had stayed this long. It means he cares to protect us."

I froze, as a memory flashed through my mind.

" _She glared at me like she was about to punch me. Then she did something that surprised me more. She kissed me. 'Be careful, Seaweed Brain.' Then she put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality."_

I blinked quickly as I realized Annabeth was talking to me. I looked over as she repeated what she'd said

"That's why you stayed right Snow? To try and protect us?"

I stayed quiet, still trying to get the image out of my head of Annabeth and I. No! Annabeth and Percy! Because that's not who I was. I was an Angel of Chaos! I was Snow and Winter! Wasn't I? I finally answered ANnabeth slowly

"Of course. I'd feel terrible if anything happened to you. Any of you!"

Amanda snorted.

"Yeah. Right. That's why you've been standing there, in some sort of trance, not at all try to defend yourself."

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I felt that it goes without saying, the reason I'm still here."

Amanda snorted again, and turned, signalling for her brothers, AKA, her cronies to come with her. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Annabeth.

"Sorry. I just...I don't know what happened. I think...I think I might be getting flashes of who I was before I became an Angel."

Annabeth smiled widely.

"Snow! That's fantastic! Who were you?"

I froze as a voice floated through my mind.

" _Peter Johnson! It's Percy Jackson sir. Ah whatever."_

I shook the memory away and shrugged.

"No idea. But I know I was a demigod."

Annabeth smiled again, adn I was filled with a sense of elation.

"Well hopefully you'll remember it soon enough."

I nodded, and watched her walk away. I turned sharply, as a voice spoke from behind me.

"You remember don't you?"

I turned to find some sort of elf man standing there. He had dark skin, black hair, and was covered in grease stains. I frowned, trying to figure out who he was. He laughed, possibly realising what I'd been trying to figure out.

"The name's Valdez! Leo Valdez!"

I stumbled back, as a vision flashed through my head.

" _I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts"_

I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling sick and dizzy. I looked over to find Leo Valdez gripping my arm, keeping me up right. I quickly pulled myself away from him.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "Please don't touch me."

Leo nodded. It was quiet between us, until Leo leaned towards me and whispered

"You remember don't you? Who you were in your past life?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know anymore."

Leo nodded, before sighing.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm always open. I hang out where there aren't any people most of the time."

I started to laugh, though it tapered off fairly quickly. I watched Leo turn, and walk off. After a few seconds, I looked to the sky.

"Chaos! Who am I? Who _was_ I? I think I know but….please help me. I don't know what to do. I keep getting flashes of every person I've met, every member of the seven from the last prophecy. But I've only just met these people! Chaos...I need you."

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Snow sat quietly by the ocean side, watching each wave roll in and out, with a feeling of apprehension. He sighed, rubbing both hands over his face. He closed his eyes, and turned his head to the sky. He frowned, and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw a creature with wings. After a moment, the creature began to descend and Snow's eyes went wide as the figure became recognizable. He gasped, and scrambled up from the sand, his wings making a feeble attempt to take flight.

He froze, as the winged creature landed before him. In that moment, and after a quick glance at the angel's face, Snow knew everything was over. He swallowed back his fear, and tried to freeze his trembling body as the angel, Sonny, began to stalk menacingly towards him.

"You never seem to learn do you Winter? I told you to leave. Now I find you, three days later. Still here. But you've begun to remember haven't you?"

He grinned darkly, adn suddenly, Spring and Autumn were there, tightly gripping Snow's arms.

"Well that's great!" Sonny cried in fake cheer. "If you've begun to remember then I'm sure you remember how much you used to love the water."

A memory flashed through Snow's mind.

" _It was the best underwater kiss ever."_

Snow was brought back to the present, as Spring and Autumn began to drag him towards the ocean as Sonny said tauntingly

"Let's see if we can't reunite you two lovers!"

Snow began to struggle, but he knew if he tried to hard, Sonny would turn up the heat, making Snow weak, and dizzy, and he knew then he'd truly have no chance of survival if he was thrust into the unforgiving ocean. So even though he didn't want to, even though he knew it would back him seem weak forever, Snow began to beg.

"Sonny!" He cried, trying to twist his head backwards over his shoulder. "Sonny please! Please let me go! I'm sorry."

Snow screamed as he felt the ocean wash over his feet, and even though he knew it was a stupid fear, he was terrified. Spring and Autumn froze, as a voice called from behind.

"Stop!"

Snow turned, attempting to cast eyes on his savior, but Spring and Autumn used their wings to block his sight. His savior spoke again.

"Let him go."

Sonny laughed.

"And why should I listen to you?!"

The man spoke again.

"Because I'm a son of Zeus."

Sonny let out a loud laugh,

"A son of Zeus?! My dear dear boy! You may be a son of Zeus, but _I_ am a son of Chaos."

The son of Zeus snorted

"You mean you're a hot headed self-centered pompous brat with wings right?"

Sonny growled, adn for a second, Snow could have sworn he detected a hint of ozone in the air. After a few seconds, the smell disappeared, and Sonny spoke.

"Spring? Autumn? Release him."

Snow groaned, as the sharp pressure on his arms relented. He carefully massaged the sore spot, and turned to gaze at his savior. The boy had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and a small scar on his bottom lip.

Snow looked over, realising the other angels had left, leaving him with the son of Zeus. He watched him quietly, before asking in his whisper

"Who're you?"

The man walked over, smiling.

"Jason Grace. Son of Zeus."

Snow groaned, as yet another memory flashed through his head.

"" _I could have killed you." "Or I could have killed you," Percy said. Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe." "I don't need an ocean—" "Boys," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest." Food first," Percy said. "Please?"_

Snow opened his eyes, to find Jason watching him carefully.

"You alright?"

Snow sighed, and turned away from Jason.

"I don't know. I don't think I've been alright for a long time. My memories are coming back, piece by piece, but they're so jumbled, I don't know what to make heads or tails from!"

Jason sighed.

"Well don't worry okay? I'm always here. I'll always be willing to help. OKay? You're our friend. I'll bet you most demigods here would be willing to help you! Except maybe the Ares kids! With the possible exception of Clarisse La Rue of course!"

Snow laughed, before running a hand through his hair. He sighed, before speaking

"Thanks for helping me Jason. I just….I'm terrified of water."

Jason laughed.

"It's a normal fear. I had a good friend, cousin. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon who developed the fear of water. It happens to the best of us."

Snow nodded, and Jason turned adn left. As soon as Jason was gone, Snow turned towards the ocean and muttered under his breath.

"My name is Snow. I am the Angel of Winter, and Prophet of Chaos. I nearly died but was saved. I was a demigod. And I will do whatever I can to protect the others."


	9. Chapter 9

**So Sorry. This is fairly short, but I was writing distracted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Snow woke suddenly. He glanced around his dark room, frowning. He never woke up for no reason. He'd always been woken for something. But for the immortal life of him, he couldn't figure out what had woken him up that time. He sat up slowly, looking around the room carefully. He stared over at the door, a frown etched into his face. Hadn't he shut that before he'd fallen asleep. Knowing anyone who got woken up in the middle of the night and left the bed always died, Snow slowly threw the blanket aside, and strode silently towards the open doorway. He glanced around the hallway. No one there. No lights on. He turned to go back to bed, but froze. For a second he thought he'd heard a sound from the lower levels of the Big House.

"I'm and definetly going to regret this within the next ten seconds."

He muttered under his breath as he descended the stairs even though everything in him told him to turn back.

He fumbled around for the lightswitch as he reached the base of the stairs. Just as his hand brushed over it, his wrists were seized by strong, large, unforgiving hands, and a rag doused in chloroform was placed over his nose and mouth, as a voice hissed in his ear

"Now now _Perseus._ You know light would ruin the fun."

Snow immediately began to struggle, though already he could feel the chloroform taking affect and slowly his consciousness began to waver. In a last ditched attempt to fight the man holding him, Snow used his powers to drop the temperature to below -30. It didn't help, and Snow's eyes rolled up into his head as unconsciousness overwhelmed him.


	10. Twitter account up

**Hey fans with Twitter! I now have an account, where (If I remember) I will post when the next update in a story will be, as well as maybe a few spoilers as to what may happen. There will also be flashbacks, so I can remind you what happened next. Hope you check it out and follow me. The name is DeanWPercyJ and the name is DeanWPercyJ (Since I had to make my name shorter, and they said DeanWinchesterPercyJackson was too long) anyway, I hope you follow it. I apologize now if you do and I don't post much.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi again. Here we go**

Snow sat up suddenly, gasping for air. He looked around him, and was surprised to find himself back in his bed, in his room in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. He frowned, pressing his fingers into his temples as the night before flashed through his mind.

 _He fumbled around for the lightswitch as he reached the base of the stairs. Just as his hand brushed over it, his wrists were seized by strong, large, unforgiving hands, and a rag doused in chloroform was placed over his nose and mouth, as a voice hissed in his ear_

" _Now now Perseus. You know light would ruin the fun."_

 _Snow immediately began to struggle, though already he could feel the chloroform taking affect and slowly his consciousness began to waver. In a last ditched attempt to fight the man holding him, Snow used his powers to drop the temperature to below -30. It didn't help, and Snow's eyes rolled up into his head as unconsciousness overwhelmed him._

Snow frowned, and after a long time, he jumped up, and rushed down the stairs and out the door. He didn't stop running, until he ran headfirst into ANnabeth. He gasped as he fell back. Annabeth rushed over, having remained on her feet.

"Oh my god Per-Snow! Are you okay?"

Snow was breathing heavily, but he quickly stood.

"Yes. I'm fine. Where's Chiron?"

Annabeth frowned, before shrugging.

"No idea. I think he was pulled up to Olympus."

Snow sighed. Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't pull away. Instead, he turned to her.

"I had a dream...a vision last night. Of the future. How safe am I here?"

Annabeth watched him in confusion.

"You're perfectly safe. Why? What's the matter?"

Snow didn't answer. Instead he faced the water, (Annabeth and him had walked over unconsciously. Snow felt like the beach had a special meaning for them) Snow turned back to Annabeth.

"I need to practise flying. It's the only way I'll be 100% sure I'm safe. Will you...can you spot me?"

Annabeth smiled, and Snow was again filled with a feeling of joy and happiness.

"Of course." Annabeth said. Snow nodded, and spread his large, white wings, and took to the sky.

Promptly losing altitude and falling into the ocean. Even though Snow knew panicking wouldn't help any, he flailed around as the water began to weigh down his wings. He looked over as a hand grabbed his, and pulled him up. He broke the surface, gasping for air and choking on water. He looked into Annabeth's eyes, and something overtook him in that moment. He pulled her back under, and kissed her.

She didn't pull away.

 **Sorry it was short. My idea center (my brain) was having trouble birthing out ideas in the heat of the moment. If you wanna give me ideas here or on twitter that would make my brain so happy.**


	12. Authors note

**Help! I have no idea what to do next. Please please give me ideas on either Twitter ( DeanWPercyJ) or in a review/comment thing.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter**

"Annabeth?"

Snow walked up to the blonde daughter of Athena, who turned at his voice. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Snow! What's up?"

Snow looked around to ensure they were well and truly alone, before leaning down beside Annabeth and whispering

"I remember."

Annabeth stared, open mouth in shock, as he pulled away from her, grinning. After a second, Annabeth's mouth broke open in a grin, and she threw herself on him.

"Oh my god. Percy!"

They stood there, arms wrapped around one another, before finally pulling back. Percy gazed down at her, eyes shining, as he spoke.

"Gods I missed you."

Annabeth could barely control her happiness, as she nodded.

"So did I. But...how? I mean, how did you become...Angel of Winter?"

Percy sighed.

"That's a long story."

Annabeth laughed, taking Percy's hand in her own.

"Well then." She said. "It's a good thing I have some free time. Where should we talk?"

Percy remained silent, thinking it through, before he answered.

"How about the beach?"

Annabeth's smile, if possible, got wider.

"I love it!"

They made their way together towards the beach, hand in hand, silent but together. Once they were seated, Annabeth spoke.

"So...explain. I remember when you first came, you said you'd been attacked and were dying. What happened?"

Percy sighed, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah. That's a not so funny story. I was being stupid. Me and a friend, a mortal friend, were just hanging out in Central Park when….when Polybotes attacked. I knew I couldn't take him on my own, so I tried to get my friend to safety. I didn't know he could see through The Mist however, so he suddenly started asking what the heck that thing was. My only option, was to knock him out, and try to get his body somewhere safe, but Polybotes got me from behind. I didn't stand a chance."

Annabeth put a hand over her mouth, trying hard to stifle her gasp. After a few seconds, she removed it.

"Gods Percy that's….Gods that's horrible."

Percy looked away.

"Believe me. After everything I've been through over the past four years...it's not the worst thing."

Annabeth frowned.

"Well then what's the worst thing?"

Percy sighed, running his hands through his snow white hair, and stretching out his wings behind him.

"I'm sure I talked about Sonny?"

Annabeth let out a low growl.

"He doesn't deserve to live."

Percy let out a loud laugh.

"Calm down their Wise Girl. He's bad yeah, but not that bad. Though after you hear my story, you're more then likely to disagree."

Annabeth groaned.

"What did he do?"

Percy sighed.

"He tortured me. Held me in boiling hot water. Tried to drown me. He even-"

Percy cut himself off, and Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and Annabeth went to draw away, but Percy shook his head.

"No. I...I'm not flinching at you. Sorry. Um...he…" Percy sighed, running his hands over his face, before his voice took on the whisper tone of Snow as he said "Sonny threw me into Tartarus. He got me out when Chaos made him, but that incident is.. _was_...the reason I whispered when I was Snow."

Annabeth nodded, wanting to offer Percy some comfort, but not knowing how. She's been through Tartarus before, but she'd had Percy with her. To have to go through it all over again, and be all alone, and not know you've been there before….Annabeth couldn't even imagine. After a few seconds, Annabeth spoke.

"What's something good that happened?"

Percy's mood immediately lifted at those words, and Annabeth knew she'd asked the right question. Percy was silent for a few seconds, before he began to speak, eyes closed as he recalled the memory.

"Chaos always had me keep an eye on New York in the Winter. He never really told me why, but he always gave me a list of people adn places he wanted me to check up on. On the list of places, was Camp Half-Blood. I never visited though, because I was too scared. On the list of people were my mom, Paul, Chiron...and all our friends from the Giant War. I didn't remember you until now of course, but during those times of watching you, I felt some sort of connection, though I didn't know why of course."

Annabeth smiled. They sat in comfortable silence, until a voice spoke behind them.

"You just never learn do you Snow?"

Percy sighed, and together he and Annabeth stood, turning to face the intruder. There was silence, until Percy grinned.

"Hello Sonny."

 **Shout out to kamspanda8888 for the idea for Snow to recall who he is, and shout out to whoever suggested flashbacks of Snow's past. You guys (and all my other loyal readers of course) rock!**


End file.
